Crazy for You
by I Run With Wolves-Jacob
Summary: All Human. Bella tries to tame Edward's player ways, but will Edward realize that Bella's the one for him in the process? rated M for lemons and alchohol use.
1. I Only Have Eyes For You

**A/N: This is my first story, take it easy on me. **

_Crazy for You_

_Chapter 1- I Only Have Eyes For You, The Flamingos_

_Bella._

It's the first day of my junior year. I woke up at five a.m and I have to be at school at eight, plus I have to pick up my cousin, Jacob and his girlfriend, Renesseme. The boy of my dreams, Edward lives right next door and we have been best friends since 1st grade.

I went down stairs to get my breakfast and of course my father, Charlie was already eating.

"Good morning Bella." Charlie said with his mouth full. "So when are you leaving to get Jacob?"

"I'm going to get him after I eat." I assured him.

"Don't be late on your first day Bella." He said putting his dish in the sink.

"Dad do you know what time it is? Its barely even seven, I'm not going to be late."

He shrugged and kissed me good bye. Charlie worked at the Torrance police department as the chief.

I ate my coco puffs really fast and threw my bowl in the sink. I grabbed my bag and the keys to my truck and walked out the door to a sunny, beautiful California day.

As I walked to my red truck I noticed Edward and his sister, Alice getting inside his silver Volvo. He smiled and waved at me and I knew my cheeks were tuning red.

"Bye Bella, see you in gym." He said, flashing his signature player smile.

"Yeah see you later, loser." I told him jokingly as got in my car and watched him shake his head and drive off.

It took me less than five minutes to get to Jacob's house and Renesseme was already there. They were standing on the front porch waiting for me, obviously.

"Finally you're here." Jacob said as I pulled in his drive way.

"What do you mean _finally_, we are still going to be early." I said giving him a glare.

"Chill cuz I was only kidding." He smiled and grabbed Renessme's bag and took her hand.

Renessme sat in the passenger seat and Jacob sat in the back. The drive there was pretty quiet and peaceful. We got to school at 7:45, so I had some time to go to the gym to practice basketball. I've been playing since 5th grade, thanks to Edward. Basketball was the only thing he would play (other than girls).

When I got to the gym Edward was already there with Emmett McCarty, Jasper Hale, and Mike Newton, they were all on the basketball team. I was also on the basketball team, well the girl's team of course.

"Hey Bella! Over here!" Jessica said motioning me to go over to her. She was also with Leah and Tanya who were on my team. Also known as Edward's play mates, including Angela who was a cheerleader like Alice.

"Hey Jess! What are you guys doing here?" I asked while motioning her to throw the ball to me.

"We got here an hour ago, to practice and to watch Edward Cullen play." Tanya said smiling when he mentioned his name.

"Why are you guys so obsessed with him?" If they only knew how much I liked him.

"Because he is hot! Now pass me the ball!" Leah said after I made a three pointer. I retrieved the ball and threw it full force at Leah, which made her jump back.

"I wish he was allowed to date!" Jessica said with a grin. Then the bell rang.

"Bye guys!" I said waving them off.

Edward was secretly dating all of them, but told they couldn't say anything because he wasn't _allowed_ to date. Who falls for that? Edward has been a player for a long time and one day I will change his player ways.

When I got to my first class Edward was already there. He waved me over to sit by him.

"Hey Edward." I said smiling.

"So I'm a loser right? A loser with four hot girlfriends." He said with a grin.

"I was kidding and those are my friends you are playing with." I glared at him.

"I know and you better not saying anything. You're my best friend right?" he asked playfully nudging me.

"I won't but you need to…"

"Good morning class?" the teacher interrupted me.

I wish Edward would stop being a player and realize he belongs with me. But for right now I'm going to keep it a secret, unless Jacob opens his big mouth.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I will update more later. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And give me some ideas, yeah?**


	2. Notice Me

**A/N: It would be helpful if I could have a little bit more reviews, but thanks anyways.**

_Chapter 2 - Notice Me, NB Ridas_

_Bella._

Finally! Its lunch time and I get to see Edward again. Leah and I just got out of chemistry and the teacher let us out late, so we decided to race to the cafeteria since there wouldn't be that many people in the hall way. I was winning of course until I hit a brick wall… I think.

No it was Emmet who I happen to be on top of.

"Wow Bella I didn't know you missed me that much." He whispered in my ear.

I hit his arm "Emmett you're so full of yourself," I hissed. As soon as I realized I felt someone burning a hole in my back with their eyes, I jumped off of him.

I turned around and Rosalie was looking at me like she wanted to kill me. Now she must think I still like Emmet. Ever since she found out me and Emmett used to date, she would always glare at me.

"So why were you on my man?" Rosalie said with such a crappy attitude.

"It was an accident Rose, I wasn't going to rape him." I said through my teeth and walked away.

Leah ran up behind me with a shocked look on her face. I don't think I ever told her I dated Emmett, well it's not something I like to talk about.

We dated for 3 months and he was my first and a week after we had sex, he broke up with me. Edward was the only one who was there for me and that's when I started to like him even more.

"So what was that all about?" Leah said curiously.

"Long story, I'll tell you some other time." I probably wouldn't, but I didn't want to be mean.

Everyone was at the table and already had their food. Even Jacob was there.

"Nice fall Bells, I wish I had that on tape!" he laughed.

Renesseme beat me to what I was going to say. "Shut up Jacob!"

He was so whipped by her. That's why I admired her so.

I ate my food faster than usual since I was late; I ate the same thing as last year, pizza and French fries.

"Let's go Bella; we are going to be late!" Edward yelled from across the room as I threw my plate away.

Edward, Jasper, Tanya, Jessica and I all had P.E. together; obviously we went as a group.

-:-

When school was over, I would meet Jacob and Renesseme at my car. By my surprise they were already there by the time I got there. Is everybody faster than me?

"Bells you are really slow, I think everybody is faster than you." Wow it was like he read my mind.

"Jacob not everybody is faster than her, I think that one boy… Eric is slower than her." Renesseme giggled.

"Renessme shut up, and thought you were on my side, what happened?" I said jokingly.

"I can't always be on your side Bells, sorry." She grinned as she watched Jacob get in the car.

"Screw you whore, get in the car." I laughed. I could never keep a straight face.

The drive to Jacob's house was the same, bumping some hip-hop music and singing along to 50cent. I loved it. Then we finally got there.

"Okay now get out my car…please?" I asked so I could hurry up and go see Edward.

"Will you be back later…to um _hang out_?" and by 'hang out' he means ride dirt bikes.

"Yeah in like two hours?" I questioned to make sure it was alright with him.

"Yup, that's fine." He shrugged and waved goodbye, while Renesseme looked confused. I drove off wondering what he would tell her that we would do, since she doesn't like him riding, she thinks it's dangerous. So he decided to teach me how to ride, thinking since he was with me she wouldn't find out.

When I got home Edward was already outside (with his shirt off) playing basketball in his front yard. I didn't realize how hot it was until I got out my car.

"Hey! You ready to play some 'one on one'?" he asked lifting one eyebrow.

"Yeah, give me a sec to change into some shorts and a tank!" I yelled running to my front door with my bag in one hand and the key in the other, but the door was already unlock, Charlie must be home.

I ran to my room not even looking for my dad and changed as quickly as possible and ran out the door.

"That was quick." Edward said surprised by how fast I was.

"Yeah I have to meet Jacob later." I said, assuring him that I wasn't going to be playing long.

"That reminds me I have a date with Jessica tonight and I need to get Leah something for her birthday." He smirked, he must be happy to be talking about two girls.

"So what are you going to get her?" I said rolling my eyes as he focused on his shot.

"I don't know, I need your help…please?" with his puppy dog eyes and his player smile.

"Um how about a necklace?" I suggested.

"No I got that for Tanya on her birthday." What? All he got me was flowers and a $1 bear.

"Okay what about earrings?" He thought about that one for a minute then smiled right when he blocked my shot.

"That's perfect! I know just what kind to get her!" he had the biggest smile. "Thanks Bells but I have to go now, bye!" he said waving me off and running into his house.

"Bye." I said to myself.

I went inside my house and Charlie was sitting at the dining room table reading the news paper.

"You mom called!" he yelled to me as I was half way up the stairs.

"I will call her later, I have to meet Jacob and do some homework?" It came out as a question, hopefully he didn't notice.

"Okay well have fun!" he shrugged.

"Yeah because homework is so much fun." I said sarcastically and ran to my room to get my keys.

When I got back down stairs he was already watching the game.

"Bye dad!" I yelled waiting for an answer before I shut the door.

"See ya later Bells!" then I shut the door and walked to my truck.

Jacob and I have been riding dirt bikes for almost a year now and even found a track place we could go to every Monday and Friday.

Jacob had the bikes ready to go and the equipment. When I pulled up the drive he threw the bikes in the back of my truck.

-:-

"You ready to eat dust Bells?" he asked with a smirk on his face as he took his bike out the truck.

"The only person that's going to be eating dust is you Jakey." I said with confidence.

"We will see about that." With a warning look on his face.

We had our bikes and gear and headed out for the track.

I started my bike then he started his. The gun shot went off and we were both gone.

I loved to ride, because all there was only me and the dirt road, nothing else. Well besides Jacob behind me by an inch.

Now he was on the side of me, I kicked his bike just a little then he curved into a pile of dirt. I stopped my bike and ran to him.

"Jacob! Jacob are you okay?" I gasped shaking him.

He wasn't moving, I couldn't feel my heart anymore. I didn't know what to do.

"Jacob please wake up!" I was shaking now.

Then Jacob jumped up and grabbed me. I screamed so loud people in China would have heard me.

"Gotcha!"He said laughing.

"Jacob, you asshole, you scared me!" I could feel I tear slid down my cheek, but I was too angry to pay attention to it.

"I'm sorry Bells I didn't mean to hurt you." He was sad now.

"Whatever drop it, we are leaving!" I didn't realize I was still yelling at him.

He didn't say anything and we didn't talk the whole drive to his house. I couldn't stay mad at him though, he was my cousin.

"I'll pick you up in the morning ok?" I said with a smile to let him know I wasn't mad any more.

"Okay, and Bella I really am sorry." He said with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah I know, but I have to go okay." I didn't really need to go but I was tired.

"Alright bye." He shut the car door and got the bikes out of the truck and waved me off.

When I got home Charlie was still watching the game, but it was a different game now.

"Hey Bells, did you have fun?" he asked a little interested.

"Yeah but now I'm tired so I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." I yawned.

"Okay good night, I love you." I smiled

"I love you too dad." I ran to my room and changed into a flannel night gown and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming one day Edward would notice me.

**A/N: Okay this one is a little bit longer so I hope you like it. Please review :)**


	3. Thats How I Go

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, but I need just a little more lol... Well I hope you like this chapter ;)**

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Myer owns Twilight._

_Chapter 3- That's how I Go, Baby Bash_

_Bella._

Finally its Friday, a little break from school and it's the night of Leah's birthday party. After I dropped off Jacob and Renesseme at their houses, I went straight home.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled from the hall a few hours after I had gotten home. Ugh I did not want to get up.

"What dad?" I yawned, wiping my eyes, then walking down the hall to him.

"I'm going out with Sue Clearwater tonight, we are going to down town LA, so I might be out late." he murmured cheerfully. Leah had convinced her mom to ask out my dad, so she could throw her party.

"Have fun dad, stay out _real_ late okay?" I winked at him; hopefully he'd listen to me and stay out late. This was going to be the biggest party ever and for some reason I'm not that excited about it, maybe because I have no one to go with.

"Are you up to something Bella?" He asked trying to put on his tie. I had to help him of course.

"No dad, I just… have a lot of homework?" I didn't intend for that sentence come out in question form. "I just want some alone time to study." I stepped back to look at my dad in his suit.

"Well okay then, don't study too hard." He said trying not to laugh at the fact that I would be studying. Usually I would practice basketball or listen to music; I never study as you could see I'm going to a party instead.

"I'm leaving now Bells, so see you later." He said kissing my forehead. He turned around and opened the door, and Jacob was standing right in front of him about to knock.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" Charlie asked a little confused.

"Just wanted to hang out with my favorite cousin." Jacob said with a grin. "Aren't you late for a date?"

Charlie looked at his watched and murmured "shit" under his breath.

"You guys have fun, bye." He said pushing Jacob out the way.

"So where is Renesseme?" I wondered particularly shocked because they were always together.

"She is next door with Alice." I guess they did come together. "They want to go shopping for the party." He smiled knowing they would want me to go with them, and I hate shopping.

"So what are you going to do then?" I was a little curious, he isn't that close with Edward.

"Hang out with Edward until you guys come back, I guess." He said it not so happy.

"Why don't you like him?" I finally let him in the house and walked to the kitchen to get us some drinks.

"I like him… but he is a jerk to all those girls." Wow I was surprised Edward told Jacob what he was doing. I guess he likes to brag. "I can't see why you like him."

I choked on the water I was drinking; I can't believe he said that out loud. There is no one here but it was weird to hear it from someone else.

"Can we not talk about that?" I hissed, uncomfortably. While we were on the subject, I thought about it further. Why did I like Edward?

So I made a pros and cons list in my head.

Well he has beautiful green eyes, a body to die for, a gorgeous smile, and the cutest laugh. When I'm around him my heart beats faster and I feel butterflies all inside my body.

(Well, maybe it was mostly pros.)

I noticed, just thinking about it I was smiling like a little kid and rocking back in forth hold my cup close to my lips. Jacob was staring at me arching an eyebrow.

"Are you okay Bells?" Jacob asked to still arching his eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm…" I was interrupted by a knock at the door. I could only guess who it might be.

I opened the door to see that I was right. It was Alice and Renesseme, probably going to ask, no beg me to go shopping with them.

"Bella come to the mall with us p-p-please?" Alice asked making a puppy dog face. Do people in high school still make that face? I guess it never gets old.

"Fine I'll go, but I'm going to pick my own clothes." Crossing my arms, I glared at them, hoping they would get the point that I was serious.

"Yeah but you have to help me pick something." Renesseme said putting her hand.

"Deal." I shook her hand.

Renesseme ran in the house and took Jacob's hand and walked outside to kiss him and say goodbye. Alice and I followed behind, and then we got in my big truck. We were off to the mall.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

**EPOV**

"Hey Jacob get your ass over here!" I yelled for him. We weren't that close but he was my best friend's cousin, and he is pretty cool, but from the times that I've seen him—and talked to him—I don't think he's my biggest fan.

"Hey what's up man?" he put out his fist to give me daps.

"Nothing much, you want to play some ball?" Basketball is my main goal, I don't do much, well my dad, Carlisle, was the coach of the basketball team at school. He wants me to be in the NBA, so whatever makes him happy.

"Yeah sure but I'm more of a football guy." He took the ball and swooshed it in the net. "Well I guess I'm good at both" he said grinning.

"Okay we will play until the girls get back." We played for about an hour and half and then my sister finally got back. I won by two points.

"Ew Jake you're all sweaty!" I heard Nessie squeal pushing Jacob away.

When people saw Renesseme and I together they use to think we were brother and sister and that Alice was my cousin, well they got that mixed up. When really, Nessie's my cousin and Alice is my sister. Nessie and I look a lot alike we both have green eyes and bronze hair, I guess we get it from our moms (they were twins).

"I know you like it!" Jacob yelled chasing Nessie around Bella's car.

"Ugh you smell bad." Alice murmured standing right next to me.

"Damn that means I smell like you." I said smiling as I teased her.

"Shut up!" Alice swung her bag of clothes at me then ran into the house before I could get her back. I could hear Bella giggling by her car.

"So did you have fun?" I asked Bella knowing she didn't.

"No. When are you going to the party?" she asked walking toward her house door.

"After I take a shower and get ready." I replied. I threw the ball into the net, showing off.

"Show off!" she yelled opening the door. "Jacob come on, we need to get ready!" she yelled, then she started rolling her eyes and putting her hand on her hip.

I went in the house and got my clothes together to take a shower. I didn't want to take too long; the party started in an hour. I brought the radio in the bathroom with me, just to keep me company.

It took me exactly an hour to get ready, and to my surprise the girls were already ready to go. Alice was wearing short shorts and a black tank top. Nessie had on a mini black skirt and a pink tube top with a black half jacket. I probably looked the best, with my white tank top and a open up blue flannel, and my bagging pants with the chain hanging low. I had Leah's present in my back pocket.

I grabbed my keys and my wallet and opened the door. "Let's go girls!" I shouted, because they were in the room. They practically ran to the car. Bella was leaving at the same time I was.

"Hey Bells, I'll race you there." I winked at her hoping she would say yes.

"You're on." she grinned spinning her keys around her finger. Damn Bella looked good; she was wearing a jean mini skirt with a blue low cut shirt. Too bad she is my best friend.

We both got in the car, Nessie wanted to ride with Jacob, so it was just me and my sister.

Our cars started at the same time and to my surprise Bella took off before me, but I knew I was going to win. My Volvo is a lot faster than her truck, well not that much faster; it was a pretty good truck.

I drove out of my drive way and hit the gas really hard, and I was right behind her. I got on the other lane and we were tied I glanced at her and she was putting up the middle finger to me. I laughed and sped up a little more and got in front of her and when I did we were at the Leah's house.

"I so let you win." Bella said getting out her car.

"Yeah sure you did." I rolled my eyes getting out of my car. "Don't hate, you might get me next time…" I grinned.

"Don't worry I will." She said it so seriously.

I knocked on the door. Leah opened it with a huge smile. A lot of people were here already.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Leah squealed.

"Happy birthday Leah!" we all said in unison; I don't think that was meant to happen, but whatever.

"Thanks come in." she motioned all of us in.

"Hey is there a place where we could be alone?" I whispered in her hear, boldly. Better now than never, am I right…yeah…

"Um yeah come up stairs with me." Leah said walking up the stairs. I followed her to a bedroom; it looked like it was her mom's. The bed was really big, I guess that could be a good thing for what I was about to do.

I shut the door behind me and I could barely hear the music now.

"Soo what did you want?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"I got you something." I told her taking the little box out and handed it to her.

She opened it and her jaw dropped. I got ear rings like Bella suggested; they had dolphins on it and a little blue crystal.

"Thank you so much!" she squeaked and jumped up and kissed my cheek.

"Is that all I get?" I asked smiling.

"No you could get more." She grabbed my shirt and pulled me to her and kissed me.

"That's much better but can we do something else?" I winked at her.

"Like what?" she asked seductively. I picked her up and I laid her on the bed. I was on top of her; I leaned in by her ear.

"Are you ready for this?" I whispered lowly, and then kissed her neck. She let out a quiet moan.

"Yes." she replied. I reached in my back packet to get my wallet, where I kept my condoms.

A/N: well there you go, hope you liked it, I will update as soon as I can! KK love ya! Review!!


	4. Go Too Far

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to write but I have been busy.**

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers owns Twilight._

_Chapter 4- Go Too Far by Jibbs_

_Edward._

Wow I was going to have sex with Leah…_FINALLY!_

I sat up so she could unbuckle my pants, while I open the condom package. When she was done I took my boxers off to put on the condom on, I heard gasp when she saw how big I was.

I grinned knowing she liked what she saw. "You like what you see?" I asked just wanting to hear her say it. She lifted her shirt off and to my surprise, she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Yeah I do, so are you just going to sit there in watch or are you going to help me take my pants off?" she said then biting her lip.

I got on top of her, her breast touching my chest, I slid my fingers down her stomach slowly to her pants and unbutton them and pulled them down slowly rubbing my hand across the soft skin of her thigh. I could hear her breathing heavily.

Then I pulled the pink lace she was wearing off and she sat up and she was completely naked and damn did she look good. Her nibbles were hard from me touching her. She pulled my shirt off and now it was time to get started.

I laid her down and spread her legs open and I slid inside of her, a quiet moan escaped her mouth. She pulled me to her putting me deeper inside her; I cupped her breast as I grinded on her. She whispered my name in pleasure. "Let me know if I hurt you." I said breathless in her ear.

"Just don't stop." She said threw her teeth. She was wet, tight and it felt so good. I pulled her up and put her top of me. She sat on me still grinding. I was so good I made her head spin right round. She laid down on me sucking on my neck; damn she made me moan. I pushed her off; I didn't want any marks and I was done with her… for now.

"What's wrong?" she asked afraid that she has done something wrong.

"Nothing. Let's get back to the party. People might look for else." Plus I didn't want any of my other girls to catch me fucking Leah. I slipped the condom off and threw it in the trash and put I couple of papers on it so it was hidden. I grabbed my clothes and put them on quickly and so did she.

"If you tell anyone what we did I will never talk to you again." I warned her and walked out the door. She followed and we went down stairs.

"Damn where have you guys been?!" Emmett yelled from the dance floor as Rosalie dirty danced on him.

"I gave her a present and I had to go to the bathroom, she waited for me." I lied and winked at Emmett when no one was looking. He smiled and laughed.

Angela ran up to me, the head cheer leader. "Hey Edward dance with me!" she said pulling me from my belt buckle to the dance floor. We were dancing to Promise by Ciara, so Angela was getting low and moving her hips to the beat, and all I did was just sway to the music as she danced around me.

Emmett and I did a cocky little handshake, as we watched the girls grind.

-:- -:- -:- -:--:- -:- -:- -:-

_Bella._

I watched Edward and Leah walk upstairs knowing what they were about to do. How could anyone not see that or maybe they just didn't care, because Edward was the most gorgeous guy ever. I decided I would have a drink, so I went to the bar Leah had.

"Get me a shot of whiskey." I asked Mike who happened to be bartending.

"Is that all you want?" he asked winking at me. Ew like I would do anything with him.

"Yeah that's it so don't get your hopes up, okay Mikey?" He rolled his eyes and went to help the next person.

Mike Newton has always had a crush on me, but Jessica has always liked him, I guess she prefers to be played with by Edward… for right now.

Jacob walked up to me with a blue bong and held it out for me to take a hit. He knew me well. He lit it for me while I sucked the smoke out. I could feel the relaxation taking over me. I held it in for awhile then blew it in Jacob's face, and watched his eyes roll back when he smelled it. Now I was ready to dance, so I grabbed the closes guy to me to dance. It happened to be James, which was alright for me.

"Damn are you okay? You almost broke my arm pulling me to the dance floor." James said smiling and rubbing his arm.

"Sorry… I guess I should have asked first?" I asked moving my hips to 'every girl' by lil Wayne.

"No its fine, I wanted to." He said grabbing my waist.

James wasn't that bad of a dancer, but I still didn't know him that well. He played football with Jacob, so the only time I have seen him was at practice, or the games. He also went to Jacob's b-day party last year.

When the song was over I went back to the bar and I saw Edward come down the stairs with Leah behind him with a huge smile on her face. I can't believe she would sleep with him, or maybe i can believe that. I would sleep with him… I guess I was just jealous she got there before I did, well a lot of girls got to sleep with him, but at least I could say I gave him his first kiss.

I gave him something he could never forget, and I couldn't be happier.

I ordered shot vodka from Mike, to loosen me up a little bit more. I wanted to take another hit from the bong, but I couldn't find Jacob anywhere, I also noticed Renesseme was gone too, I wonder what they were up to.

"Whoa Bella, you don't look good." Someone behind me said. I turned around to see who it was but turned just a little too fast and fell in their arms.

"Yeah I think you should sit down." I knew who it was now, and it was Edward and I was in _his_ arms.

"No I'm fine, really." Okay I wasn't but I didn't to seem to pathetic in front of him.

"Bells, you look like you're about to pass out." He whispered in my ear still holding me up.

"No I don't and I could walk on my own so let go." He let go of me and the next thing I knew my face hit the floor and now I really couldn't see.

"Bella are you okay? You could me to let go so I did, but that was pretty funny though." He said chuckling

"That was not funny!" I was angry now and a little embarrassed. He didn't say anything back.

I noticed my feet weren't touching the ground and my head was lying on Edward's shoulder, _damn he smelt so good._ He put me on the couch and sat next to me. It felt like it was just me and him in the room, but I knew there were a lot more people than that.

"Bella, how much did you drink?" Edward asked arching an eyebrow.

"Um, I don't remember." I could feel something coming up, I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could and when I reached the toilet everything came out.

"Oh my God Bella, are you okay?" Renesseme was standing in the door way and she ran to grab my hair up. Before I could answer her it came back up. I had the worst headache.

"Okay I think I'm d-"Much to my distaste, I threw up more. I could feel the tears streak my cheek.

"Come on let's sit down." Nessie said holding my hand and pulling me to the couch.

I felt a lot better and I wasn't that dizzy anymore.

"Do you feel better?" Edward asked still sitting on the couch.

"Yeah I feel better."I said with a weak smile.

Jacob was standing in front of me just staring at me.

"What?" I asked getting annoyed of the staring.

"Damn I don't think I have ever seen you this fucked up, Bells." He started to laugh.

"Shut up!" I said smiling, because I don't think I have ever been this messed up.

The music was really loud and was, unfortunately, bringing the headache back. I groaned.

"Hey lets go home." I told Jake and Nessie. The shocked their head and helped me up.

"Hey I'm going to go with you guys wait up." Edward said walking towards Alice and Jasper, who were in the corner making out.

"What time is it?" I asked Jake wondering if we should hurry up before Charlie and Sue got home.

"It's almost twelve." He told me, looking at his phone.

"Edward let's go!" I yelled for him and he pulled Alice away from Jasper.

I opened the door and I couldn't believe who was standing in the door way.

"Oh shit." Jacob said under in breath.

"What the hell is going on here, Bella?" The man at door asked furiously.

_Fuck._

**A/N: Again I'm sorry it took so long, I hope you like it tho, Reviews!! **

**Ps. I would like to thank me beta reader…she is awesome!**


	5. There for You

**A/N: I am sorry it took so long… I'm trying though. Well I hope you like it!**

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Myer owns Twilight._

_Chapter 5- There for you, by Flyleaf_

_Bella._

_Fuck._

Was the only word going through my head when I saw my dad and Sue at the door.

"Bella! Answer my question!" Charlie yelled at me, and when he did everyone went quiet and Leah turned off the music.

"Umm…" I couldn't think of anything say my mind went blank, plus I was still a little dizzy from the booze. "Leah threw a birthday party for herself, so we came." Jacob said smiling, acting like nothing was wrong. Charlie looked real mad and Sue was just staring at her messy house.

"Everybody get out now! Except you five." I wondered why he wanted Edward and Alice to stay. I would feel so bad if he tells their parents.

We all sat at the couch when everybody left. Leah looked like she was about to cry and I think her brother was high, because he hadn't stopped laughing since Charlie and Sue got here.

"Edward and Alice, I think I should tell your parents what happened here." No I can't believe he is going to get them in trouble. Edward is going to hate me after this.

"Do you really have to tell our parents" Alice whined.

"Yes it's what's best." But it was not Charlie who said this, it was Edward. What is he thinking; he is going to get in so much trouble.

"I'm glad you understand Edward, but Bella how could you be so irresponsible and bring your little cousin to a party that has drugs and alcohol?" I wish he didn't yell at me, he was only making my head hurt more...and he was embarrassing me.

"I am not that little Charlie." Jacob said a little upset.

"Bella answer me!" Charlie yelled. I couldn't hold it in much longer; I ran to the bathroom and threw up, again. Charlie followed me to the bathroom.

"Were you drinking? What is wrong with you Bells, you have never…" I couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up!" I regretted the words as soon as they came out. My dad just stood there with his mouth open and stared at me with blank brown eyes.

"Dad I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry for everything okay." I truly was, I didn't mean for this to happen, well for him to catch us.

"You are grounded for three weeks, and I don't think I can trust you again." And with that Charlie walked away.

I got up from in front of the toilet and could barely walk, Jacob came to help me.

"Edward did you drink?" Charlie glared at him.

"No I didn't sir." That was the first time I have seen my dad smile tonight. I guess Leah got yelled at by her mom while I was in the bathroom, because she was crying a lot more when I got and Seth is still laughing like a retard. Sue had to drag him upstairs.

"So can you take Jacob and Renesseme home." He said it more like a demand than a question. Edward just shook his head and got up, and everybody followed him.

"Don't think your parents won't hear about this." Charlie said pointing at Nessie and Jacob.

"Damn I thought you were going to forget about us." Jacob said jokingly, Renesseme just smacked his arm and pulled him towards the door and they all left.

"That kid never takes anything seriously."Charlie murmured while shaking his head.

"Well Sue, I'm sorry the night didn't turn out that good, but dinner was good right?" Charlie asked lifting one eyebrow.

"Of course, dinner was wonderful. Thank you so much for getting everybody out of here." Sue started to smile. You could see the love she had for my dad through her eyes. It was kind of cute.

"You're welcome." My dad took her hand and kissed it gently, she pulled him in and their lips crushed together. I started to clear my throat. "Yeah I'm still here." I said waving my hand at them. They pulled away from each other and looked at me and rolled their eyes at the same time.

"I will have Bella and Jacob come over tomorrow to help clean." Charlie helped me to the door and into his car.

"What's going to happen to my car?" I asked staring at as we drove away.

"I will take you to get it in the morning." We didn't talk the rest of the way home.

Edward wasn't home yet when we got there, I'm sure he will be home soon though.

"Go inside I'm going to go talk to Edward and Alice's parents." I watched my dad walk to my best friend's house. I started to walk inside and Edward's car pulled up next door, which caused me to trip over the first step and fall on my butt.

I went straight to my room and put some pajama pants and a tank top on, then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get that nasty throw up taste out of my mouth. I took some Tylenol and went to lie down in my room. I turned the TV on so it wasn't so silent then I heard Charlie go to his room.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

_Edward._

I couldn't believe the party got busted, everything happened too fast. I dropped Jacob and my cousin off at his house. Alice was freaking out about our parents knowing about the party.

"Alice calm down everything will be alright." _I hope._

"No its not they are going to get mad and then get mad at each other and get into an argument like always." My sister was about to cry and I knew she was right; they would ended blaming each other about what happened.

"When we get home go straight to your room and play some music or something and try to go to bed okay?" When we were little our parents would fight all the time so I would go into her room and put on music so she couldn't hear them and I would sneak to Bella's house.

"You don't need to tell me that, I already know what to do by now." She just sat there with her arms crossed staring out the widow.

When I pulled up my drive way, Charlie was at the door, and Bella just fell by her door which was kind of funny. My dad was glaring at us when we got out the car.

"Hey dad." I said trying to calm the mood.

"You two are in big trouble!" my dad yelled as we walked into the house.

"I am making Bella and Jacob go help clean Sue's house tomorrow." Charlie told my dad. Great now he is going to make us go to. This night sucked except fucking Leah and watching Bella act like a fool.

"That is a good idea I will have Edward and Alice go too." My mom said with a smile, she didn't seem that mad. Alice already left to her room and I stayed in the living room.

"Thanks for letting us know what happened tonight." My dad told Charlie as he left.

They looked like they just woke up, well it was one in the morning, and my dad is probably pissed off.

"Edward what the hell? I don't like to wake up to this shit!" My dad was real angry and of course my mom tried to stand up for me.

"Carlisle leave him alone, we were kids once." My mom said rubbing his shoulder.

"Did you know about this Esme?" he turned around and glared at her. This gave me a chance to go to my room.

"Are you trying to say this is my fault?!" I could hear my mom yell. I shut the door and took off my shirt and pants and put some basketball shorts on.

"Well it isn't my fault!" my dad yelled back and I crawl out my window, wanting to get away from the yelling.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

_Bella._

I was watching SpongeBob when I heard a knock at my window. I knew exactly who it was and I felt so bad, because it was all my fault. I opened it to see Edward… without a shirt. _Damn._ He looked good.

"Hey Bells, I'm sorry to bother you, but I didn't want to hear them argue." He said while crawling into my room. I left to get some blankets and a pillow for him to lie with.

"It's fine. I'm sorry my dad told on you." I set up his own little bed in my room.

"Thanks, and it's not your fault so don't worry about it." He said smiling. "Thanks Bells for always being there." I went to my bed wanting to sleep by him, but that would never happen.

"I will always be there when you need me Edward." And I would always be there. He turned so he was facing me.

"I'm glad you're my best friend, I don't know what I would do without you." He was making me blush, good thing it was dark so he couldn't see.

"Okay stop it, let's just go to bed, okay best friend?" I was glad he was my best friend too, but I just wanted more.

"Okay. Hey you looked beautiful today by the way." _ He did not just say that, if he only knew what that did to me, I want him so bad... _My stupid teenage thoughts took over my mind. I cleared my throat.

"Thanks. Good night, Edward."

"Night Bells." he rolled over and fell asleep.

_I'd always be there for him._


	6. Dig

**A/N: I finally decided to write, I have just been so busy, but thanks for the reviews!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!_

_Chapter 6- Dig, by Headbone_

_Bella._

So it's been two weeks of being locked in the house, no phone calls, no computer, and just going to the basketball tryouts. Edward has came to my room two times after the night of Leah's party, because his parents fighting. Charlie didn't talk to me much, just a couple of words a day. That had to have been the worst two weeks of my life, and my birthday was coming up and I doubted I was going to do anything.

"Bella come here we need to talk!" Charlie called from the kitchen. I hoped he wasn't going to yell at me, I swear I didn't do anything, well I don't _think_ I did.

"Yeah dad?" He was sitting at the kitchen table, putting the newspaper down so I could see his face. He didn't look mad, which was good, maybe he just wants me to do run some errands?

"Your birthday is coming up." He said with a smile.

"Yeah I know, but I'm still…" He cut me off.

"About that… I think you should get your freedom back." I couldn't believe this; I didn't know if I should jump up and down like a little kid or run and give a big hug. I decided to do both; Charlie was shocked by my actions and started laughing when I was jumping like a little kid.

"You seem happy; well that's your birthday gift from me. Your freedom." He said with a smirk and picked up his newspaper.

"I don't care! You don't have to get me anything now!" and he probably wouldn't. He then reached in his pocket to pull out my cell phone.

"Here you go, you're free." He murmured setting my phone on the table. I ran to grab and turned it on, I had 19 missed calls and 50 text messages. I thought I told people I didn't have my phone, I guess not. I was about to walk out of the room when Charlie said, "Um Bells, no more parties okay?"

"Yeah no more parties" I agreed.

I dashed to my room, wanting to call the one person I wanted to talk to right now. I dialed their number so fast, I had to make sure it was the right number, they answered after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Guess what?!" I yelled with a smile firmly in place.

"Bella?" they asked a little confused.

"Yeah it's Bella, but guess what?" still excited.

"Um okay what?"

"I'm not grounded anymore!"

"Yeah cool, I got off yesterday, now we could go riding now, right?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes of course Jake, we will go tomorrow." It has been so long since I went bike riding with Jake.

"Okay good, because I have been practicing, so I could kick your ass." I could hear Billy in the back ground ordering Jake to watch his mouth and Jacob trying to persuade his dad into thinking he didn't curse, which caused me to laugh.

"Anyways how could you practice if there are no dirt roads in Torrance?"I asked curious to know where he would be riding his dirt bike.

"I got this new video game, and it has the handle bars of a bike so you could stir the bike better." Wow my cousin is a video game junky? I thought he was sneaking out or something cool, but okay.

"Really? You think a video game will make you a better driver?" what I meant was does he think a video game will make him better than me.

"Yeah, it helps me on my turns."

"Okay we will see about that little 'cuz." He hates it when I call him little, well he is taller than me but not older, and I just loved to get a reaction out of him.

"I am only a year younger than you, and I am taller than you so stop calling me _little '_cuz." He said a little angry which mean mission accomplished.

"Well I'll see you in the morning… _little _boy." I couldn't stop laughing after that, he sighed through the phone.

"Whatever bye." He scrambled and hung up his phone hastily.

I was about to call Edward but I remembered he and Alice is still grounded, along with a lot of other people. Leah was posted as having the worst party ever, and so many people stopped talking to her because of it, but I was always there for her. Even if it was my own father that got everyone in trouble...

As I was thinking back to the party, my phone rang and to my surprise it was my mother, Renee, I didn't talk to her much or see her often. She was a dancer and left me and Charlie so she could go on tour and travel the world, and then she met Phil, a famous baseball player. Who always came to her show and sooner or later, she fell in love with him. Since then I've only seen her once or twice a year.

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"I'm good baby, I heard you weren't grounded anymore." Damn word gets around fast.

"Did Charlie tell you?" stupid question, who else would tell her?

"Yes he told me yesterday that he was thinking about letting you go." She didn't seem happy.

"Should I still be grounded?" I wondered. Was that what was bothering her?

"No, finally you're not grounded anymore; I mean we were kids once." Renee is a pretty laid back person, she doesn't like to punish me or get mad at me for anything, I think it's because she isn't around and doesn't have the patience to deal with my teenage drama.

"Yeah so how is Phil?" I asked just trying to make a conversation.

"He is good. So I was wondering if you wanted to go to Vegas with me in two weeks?" Excitement laced her voiced.

"Um sure, what is in Vegas? Besides drinking and gambling..."

"I won two rooms to Planet Hollywood, and four tickets to a dance show there, so you could bring a friend!" she said enthusiastically.

"Wow that sounds great mom, I just don't know who to bring." I would bring Jacob but he would want to spend time with Renesseme, and all my girl friends would be trying to spend time with Edward, unless I take Edward with me...

"Bella, Bella are you there!" My mom yelled, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah mom, I was just thinking about who to bring." I knew who I wanted to bring, but I doubted he would go with me.

"Well you got two weeks to figure it out. I love you baby but I have to go!" she sounded sad that she couldn't talk to me longer.

"Okay. Love you too mom bye." I hung up my phone. _Would Edward come with me?_ I asked myself. He probably wouldn't. He has a lot of girls here for him. He wouldn't want his best friend to be pulling him down?

I decided not to think about it anymore. Since I wasn't grounded anymore I wanted to go out, maybe to the park or something. I grabbed my keys and was about to walk out the door, but Charlie's voice ringed loud and clear in my ears.

"Bella where are you going?"

"I'm just going to the park and maybe get some ice cream." Oh father, always jumping to conclusions.

"Okay, do you have your phone?" Yeah so he could call me every minute.

"Yes dad I have my phone." I pulled it to show him.

"Okay bye." He walked back to the living room to watch some game that was playing.

--

When I got to the closest park, I went straight to the swings. There weren't a lot of people there, and I had the swings all to myself which was pretty neat because, I loved going on the swings, I always felt like I was flying when I laid my head back, it was like my peaceful place.

When I was younger, Edward and I use to come here to play basketball or tag. Of course a lot of other kids would come too, but most of the time it was just him and I. We had our first kiss on the slide, I was scared to go down so he kissed me and said "now you won't be scared anymore" which was true, I wasn't scared to go down the slide anymore, but after that he decided he wanted to kiss every girl. I was the one that started the whole ordeal. But no one ever knows that - and no one ever would.

It was starting to get dark so I went and got my ice cream and headed back for home base. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I changed into some shorts and one of my dad's T-shirts and went lay on my bed, I turned the TV on to 'Americas Best Dance Crew' because that was all that was really on. Suddenly, I heard a knock at my window, thinking it was Edward I quickly went to the source. But I was caught off guard to see it wasn't Edward.

And, this person was crying their eyes out.


	7. Face Up

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own the characters :) _

_Chapter 7- Face Up, by Lights_

_Bella._

I couldn't believe this, she finally broke down. I knew it would hit her some day, but I didn't know she would come to _me_. I stood there shocked, and she knocked again, so I finally opened the window to let her in.

"Bella I'm so sorry I…I just didn't know where to go." She threw her hands in her face and cried more. I ran to her and threw my arms around her.

"Leah its okay, I'm always here for you." I sat her on my bed and waited for her to tell me what happened but she just kept crying so I had to ask.

"So what's going on, why are you here? Not that I don't want you here, just curious." She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

"I just can't take it anymore! People won't stop talking about my party; it's been two weeks already! Ugh I just don't know what to do!" Well shit I don't know what to do either. I have known Leah for many years and it's not like her to break down like this… over what people are saying. I guess would break down after two weeks of people talking shit on my party.

"Just ignore them; they are just mad cause they got in trouble." But then again it was her fault they got in trouble, well not exactly; it's not like she knew when her mom was going to come home.

"But it's my fault they got in trouble!" she murmured. I knew she was going to say that.

"No it's not… it's your moms fault."I assured her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She said wiping her tears.

"I just have to keep your head up and everything will be alright. I'm sure they will stop talking about your party sooner or later." I told her as walked to my dresser to get something that would make us both feel better.

"Whoa where did you get that?" Leah asked wide eyed.

"Um Jacob and I don't know where he gets it." I opened the bag of weed I had and took out my bong I had in the closet. I put a pinch of it in the bowl and handed it to Leah.

"Yeah I think I need a lighter Bells." She smirked. I didn't even take a hit yet and I was already forgetting things. I reached in my pocket and gave her my blue lighter.

I watched her take a hit, she looked so relaxed now. As she handed me the bong she blew the rest of the smoke in my face. I think I was high just off of that.

"Damn that is some good shit. I should have Jacob hook it up for me too." She laid back on the bed as I took my _long _hit which caused me to choke a little. We both smoked the rest of the bowl which was just another hit for both of us. Then we decided to go outside and lay in the middle of my drive way to look at the stars.

"If I tell you something you promise not to tell anyone?" Leah asked me turning her head away from the sky to look at me.

"Yeah I promise." Assured her and put my pinkie the air and she then wrapped hers around mine.

"Um I kind of slept with Edward on my birthday." She said while biting her lip. Like I didn't already know that, but it was still a surprise that she said that. I was speechless.

"Bella please don't say anything!" she begged, and I would never, I am really good at keeping secrets.

"I don't tell anyone, I swear." I looked away from her as she said her thanks and looked back at the stars.

"So how was it?" I just had to ask. A little curious to just how good Edward was. I could tell it was good because when I asked, a big smile pulled onto her face

"It was short… but amazing." She took a deep breath still staring at the stars. She is so lucky to have had sex with Edward.

"Yeah you guys weren't gone long." I murmured. Never thought I would be jealous of Leah.

"I was surprised though." She laughed. "He is a lot bigger than Sam." We both started laughing. She looked at her phone to see what time it was and made a sad face.

"Hey I have to go, before my mom gets home and I get in more trouble… I had to pay Seth to keep his mouth shut." We got up and I gave her a hug and watched her walk away.

"See you tomorrow!" I yelled after her. She turned around and waved.

As I was about to crawl through my window someone's window went up, and this time I knew it was him.

"Hey what are you doing outside?" Edward asked.

"Leah was just here, and we were lying in my driveway." He made a weird face at me like I was retarded or something.

"What? You never laid in your driveway and looked at the stars?" I asked a little curious.

"No, but I have gone on my roof to do that." He smirked. I loved his smile; I just wanted to tackle him.

"I'm sure if I was to go on the roof I would fall off." We both started laughing; knowing something like that would happen to me.

"So did Leah say anything about me?" he said flashing is signature player smile.

"She might have said something, but I doubt you want to know." I told sarcastically.

"What did she say?!" he asked

"Um I think I'm going to bed." I assured him as I crawled through my window.

"Come on Bella, tell me p-p-please!" he said making a pouty face, which was really cute.

"Ha nice face! Good night Edward." I winked at him and closed my window and headed to bed. A few minutes later I heard his window shut too.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

I woke up from another dream of being with Edward Cullen. I wish he would change his ways so I could be with him. Being his best friend was getting harder and harder.

I got ready for school and did me normal routine. I picked up Jacob and Renesseme and went to school. When we got to school we all went our separate ways.

"Hey Bella! Excited for basketball season to start?!" Tanya yelled from behind me. I stopped and waited for her to catch up to me.

"Yes! We are so going to kick ass this year!" We got second place in the championship last year and lost to Carson High … our neighbor and worst enemy. When me and Tanya got to the gym, Leah and Jessica were already playing ball and some other girls that were on the team.

"Hey guys, we got a lot of new players this year." Jessica told us looking at all the girls.

"I doubt all of them are going to make tryouts." Tanya hissed making a shot with her eyes closed.

"Show off!" Leah shouted at her. We started laughing and then the bell rang.

"So are you going to have a party Bells, for your birthday?" Jessica asked.

I was about to answer and someone bumped into me really hard.

"Ow! What the fuck jerk!" I said to the girl that bumped me as she was walking away, she turned around and said "Do me a favor and call me jerk one more time." Ha was this girl serious? I love that song.

"Jerk!" Jessica, Tanya, Leah, and Me said at the same time and started laughing.

"Oh sorry about that, I was in a rush." The girl said and waved bye.

"Who was that? She is pretty cool." I asked hoping one of them knew her.

"Her name is Corinne, and she transferred her from Carson, she was the best player on their team." Tanya told me, it didn't seem like Tanya like her that much.

"Well I hope she makes the team." Jessica said a little excited.

"Why? She is the reason we lost last year's championship." Tanya muttered. Now I remember. That was the girl who knocked the ball out of Tanya's hands and made a shot right before the final bell rang. If Tanya made that shot we would have won, and she felt so guilty.

"That's why need her on the team, so we could win." Leah said breaking the silence. We all agreed but Tanya just rolled her eyes.

The girls stopped walking and just started staring at something or something in shock.

"What are you guys looking…" I followed their gaze and saw Edward Cullen shirtless. He was carrying his shirt in the other hand and it looked soaked, then I looked away from his body and saw that his hair was dripping wet. Emmett and Jasper now had an empty bucket which was full of water until they poured it on Edward.

"You girls see something you like?"Edward smirked, which caused all of us to blush and walk away. We then we started laughing about how ridiculous we looked.

"Hey Bella, thanks for last night again." Leah said giving me hugged.

"Leah the way you feel is something everybody goes through." I told her truthfully, as she sighed and walked away and we both headed for class.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I have been really busy, I hope you guys like this chapter! Give me some ideas for the story and some reviews p-p-please! Love you! :)**


	8. One Step at a Time

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own the characters._

_Chapter 8- One Step at a Time, by Jordan Sparks_

_Bella._

After class the girls and I noticed Edward checking out Corinne. Tanya glared at her for about 30 minutes before I hit her arm. That poor girl, I had to warn her about Edward before she becomes a victim of his.

"Hey guys I'm going to go talk to Corinne, and let her know that Edward was checking her out." I assured them and walked toward Edward's next victim. She seemed like a nice girl and I don't want her to get hurt, and plus she needs to focus on basketball, and not Edward.

"Like Edward would want her anyway." I heard Tayna murmured under her breathe as I walked away.

"Hey Corinne, I'm Bella, the girl you bumped earlier." I said putting out my hand that she gladly took.

"Oh yeah, you called me a jerk, right?" she laughed a little.

"Yep that was me. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know Edward was checking you out." When I told her, her mouth just dropped in surprise.

"You mean the hottie with the green eyes and the nice 'V'?" She said looking around for him. Yeah of course she would like him, who doesn't?

"Yes that would be him, but I should warn you he is a big player." Hopefully she would listen to me and stay away from him so she doesn't get hurt, and also because he will be my man one day, _I hope_.

"Yeah he looks like the player type, he is hot, but I already have a boyfriend, and thanks for the warning." Corinne said blushing at the thought of her boyfriend I'm guessing.

"Okay good. So who is your boyfriend, does he go here?" I muttered little too fast, wow she works fast if he goes here, because today was her first day.

"His name is Austin, and no he doesn't go here." She frowned at the last part. It must suck for her to be away from Austin, but at least they aren't that far away from each other.

"oh." I really didn't know what to say to that. 'oh' seemed to fit in there.

"Yeah well I have to go to class now, so bye Bella, see you at tryouts." She walked away and waved back at me.

Well now I know Edward can't go after her anymore, but he still has four other girls to go to. I have one last thing to do before school was over and that was to ask Edward to come to Vegas with me, I might have to pray for him to say yes.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

_**Edward**_**.**

I couldn't help but notice all the girls staring at me when I took my shirt off, thanks to Jasper and Emmett. They had splashed a bucket of water on me, just because I splashed a little bit of water on them from my water bottle.

There was this new girl at our school, and she was pretty cute, I wouldn't mind making her one of my pets. From what I heard she was the best basketball player at her old school, and the main reason why our school lost the championships, well the girls did. I would talk to Corinne later; right now I wanted some attention.

"Hey Jessica come here." I called her to me and watched her walk toward me with a huge smile on her face.

"What could I do for you Edward?" She asked trying to sound seductive but obviously not working on me.

"Why don't we go into this little room, and I'll tell you what _you_ could do for me." I told her flashing my signature player smile. I opened the door to a room full of cleaning supplies, and didn't smell so good; I'm guessing a janitor's closet? I didn't really care where I was, I just want a release.

"So what do you want me to do in this smelly room?" she questioned, looking around the small janitor room.

"Well my friend down there…" I pointed to dick. "Is lonely and needs some comfort." I said making a pouting face (that I learned from my sister) and when she smiled, I smirked. She then started to take her clothes off but I grabbed her hands and shook my head and leaned forward by her ear.

"I want your mouth." I whispered into her ear, and I heard a small gasp come from her.

"Really!" she shouted excitedly, which kind of made me jump. "Sorry, I just only given a BJ a couple of times, but if you really want to, then okay, I mean I would do _anything _for you, Edward." She said a little too fast. All I heard was BJ.

"Okay then just do it." I told her leaning against the wall.

She went slowly down to her knees, and running her fingers over my chest, which I now had a new shirt on. She unbuttoned my pants and pulled my boxers down with them. She touched my dick lightly and gasped, I was hard.

"Wow Edward, you are so big!" she said with a huge smile. Gosh this girl talks too much.

"Yeah I know." I said all cocky. "You should put me in your mouth now, please babe." I pouted, making my puppy dog face.

"Aw Eddie you are so cute." She murmured running her fingers along my cock.

"Jessica!" I said irritated looking down at my dick.

"Oh yeah."

She grabbed my dick and licked the tip of my head. She put me in her mouth and sucked really hard. I let out a soft groan when she deep throated me. That's one thing I like about Jessica's big mouth. Her hand was going up and down the bottom of my cock while her mouth had the top, because she couldn't fit all of me in her mouth.

After a few minutes of her licking and sucking my dick, my balls started to tighten and I knew I was coming to my release. "Jessica I'm about too…" and before I could warn her, I finished and came in her mouth which she choked on a little. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it. At least she didn't spit it out everywhere.

"That's not funny Edward!" Jessica whined, while wiping her mouth.

"Yeah it is but I'm sorry." I smirked. I pulled up my boxers and pants while Jessica sat on the floor and watched. I gave her my hand to lift her up and then I opened the door.

"Don't tell anyone, unless you want me to get in trouble and never talk to you again?" I questioned.

She put her finger to her chin, like she was thinking about it. "Are you thinking about it?" I asked.

"What? No, of course I won't tell anyone. It will be our little secret." She winked.

"Good. Leave a couple minutes after me and be quiet." I said walking out the door.

I spotted Corinne at the water fountain, and it was time for me to make my move. I leaned against the wall while she was drinking water.

"Hey new girl." I murmured.

"Hey old boy, what can I do for you?" she asked wiping the water from her mouth. She looks like she could give me a good blow job too.

"Well I was wondering if I could show you around town?" I said licking my lips.

"Yeah sorry I have a wonderful boyfriend." She smirked and turned around and started walking but I caught up to her.

"I just want to show you around, I swear I won't try anything." I looked deeply into her eyes so she would believe me. She thought about for second and then…

"Yeah sorry I already know your games and *cough* I'm allergic to players *cough* bye." She started giggling as she walked away, but a loud crash from the janitor's room stopped her and a very loud Jessica cursing.

Corinne turned and looked at me and then back to Jessica. "Didn't you come out of there?" she asked lifting one eyebrow.

"Huh?" Was all I could think of.

"Yeahh *cough* player got to go." She smiled and walked away, and as soon as she was out of sight I turned to Jessica and threw my arms in the air "What the hell Jessica?" I hissed.

"Sorry." She had a apologetic look on her face and turned around and walked very fast to her class and I decided to do the same thing since I already missed my first period.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

By lunch time I was kind of bummed that Corinne turned me down, but I had other girls so I knew I'd be okay. Me and Emmett have a bet going on: he thinks Bella is going to throw a birthday party, and I doubt that after how bad she got in trouble. At least she is not grounded anymore unlike me, but I'm sure I'll be out of my prison by Bella's birthday.

School ended the same as always. I copied everyone's work, even though I could do it on my own.

"Edward wait!" I heard Bella call my name as she ran up to me.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

_**Bella.**_

"Hey Bella whats up?" Edward asked as I caught up to him.

"Um I was just wondering what you were doing, like two weeks from now?" I asked and looked around shyly.

"Well I've got nothing planned, why? Are you having a party!" He asked a little worried or maybe a lot worried.

"No, hell no. Never." I assured him and he started to relax. "My mom is taking me to Vegas and she said I could bring a friend, and I thought of you. Maybe you would want to get away from your parents and have fun?" I mumbled, probably to fast to hear, I intend to talk too much when I'm nervous. Oh great now he is going to think I like him, which is true, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Woah there speedy." Edward said putting his hand on my mouth to keep me from speaking anymore. God he smelled so good. "I would love to go, and yeah I need a break from my 'loving' parents, so what hotel are we going to stay in?" He asked, removing his hand from my mouth.

"Planet Hollywood, my mom said we are going to see some show there too, and would stay two nights." I told, in normal speed this time. "Oh yeah, um we might have to share a room, is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, do we get share a bed too." He winked, also doing his signature player smile.

I slapped his arm playfully. "No Eddie you get your own bed, I wouldn't want to get herpes." I laughed.

"Funny, you know I don't have herpes... I was just playing Bells, you are like my best friend, I wouldn't want to ruin that." He said giving me a hug, as I melted in his arms. _Oh please ruin it!_ I thought.

He released me and said he had to go, since he was still grounded, also he had go look for Alice. Who was probably making out with Jasper somewhere. Which reminded me that I need to find Jacob and Nessie, or I'll get grounded for leaving my cousin and his girlfriend at school.

It wasn't hard to find them, they were in the gym with everybody else, I guess the cheerleaders were practicing their little dance routine. So I was wrong about Alice and Jasper, but that's what they usually do.

"Jacob, Nessie lets go!" I shouted and waved my hand for them to come to me, they both said by to their friends and we walked to my car.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

When I got home, it was nice and quiet. I'm guessing Charlie was still at work. I went to my room and laid in my bed as I thought about my day. I couldn't believe I asked Edward about Vegas and he said yes. Wow best day ever, so far. I can't wait to see what will happen in Vegas. You know what they say what happens in Vegas stays Vegas, but I don't want it to just stay there. I am one step closer to being with Edward, I just hope I can get closer. I'll take this relationship, best friend to boyfriend, one step at a time.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this took sooo long, I didn't have microsoft for a very long time, and I still don't. I'll try to update sooner. Please review! :)

Also follow me on Twitter. /babygurl_jb Thanks!


End file.
